


Hold On To Me Tight

by pennyaray



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Olicity Summer Sizzle, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennyaray/pseuds/pennyaray





	Hold On To Me Tight

HOLD ON TO ME TIGHT

Hi was how it all began  
Offers a smile, says her name  
Latte on laptop is the lie  
Disguising thinly veiled truths  
Other ruses: arrows, syringes, promised wine  
Neverending mysteries & the untoward abound  
Trust won over a book & looks  
Obscured identity revealed, clarifies  
Meaningful handshake binds their fates  
Exquisite golden vision heroically reclaimed  
Tell me about your day (your hopes, your dreams)  
Intimate touches between friends (partners, more)  
Girl rescues him from darkness, turning on a light  
Hold on to me tight, he speaks  
Through thick & thin, tethered together, says the look


End file.
